


Jalan Tak Terlintasi

by renka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Post-Canon, Reborn - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter berkata ini adalah kesempatan keduanya. Ia sendiri mengira kesempatan kedua adalah memulai segala sesuatu dari awal yang ia kenal! Tapi kehidupan macam apa ini yang tak mengenal sihir dan Muggle berkuasa?! Potter akan membayarnya tentu. AU, reborn!Voldemort, sci-fi dimulai di chapter 2. Happy RnR~</p>
<p><i><b>eta:</b></i> mengganti judul & menambah deskripsi untuk Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalan Tak Terlintasi

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I'm back! Cerita ini sungguh di luar rencana & hanya didorong oleh hasrat menulis dua tokoh ini dengan peran berbeda. Sehingga harap maklum jika suatu saat cerita ini menjauh dari plot yang direncanakan di chapter ini. Saya tak tahu akan ada romance atau tidak meski mereka OTP. Judul diubah supaya tidak overlap dengan versi Inggrisnya. Nevertheless, please enjoy 'the show'!
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Milady JK Rowling. All characters & their characterization belong to her.

    Tanpa penunjuk waktu, tanpa mantra Tempus dan tanpa perubahaan pencahayaan, Voldemort bisa saja mengira baru sejenak terdampar di stasiun ini. Namun, di tempat tanpa akhir ini dia telah menghitung cermat detak jantungnya—atau dalam tempo rekaan sekiranya jantung miliknya masih berdenyut—telah sampai pada hitungan ke delapan puluh enam ribu. Lebih dari satu hari dan matahari tak beralih dari langit. Gerbong-gerbong kereta yang dia temui tak juga terisi, tak juga bergerak seakan menjadi pelengkap kemuraman penjaranya. Manusia—atau 'bekas' manusia—pun tidak dia jumpai seakan Sang Takdir membuat penjara abadi ini khusus untuknya seorang.

    Sayangnya, Takdir lupa bahwa dia bukan penurut. Dia selalu melawan untuk menang dan menentukan nasibnya sendiri. Maka dia menyusuri tiap peron, tiap jalur rel, hingga menemukan jendela kaca pembatas tempat ini dengan terang benderang dunia luar. Selapis saja. Dia bisa merusaknya dengan bangku panjang di seberang. Tapi sosok di bawah bangku membuat rencananya berganti.

    Gumpalan daging merah. Atau bayi merah, kurus keriput dan merintih-rintih. Hanya sekali tatap, dia sudah menduga siapa bayi itu maka diangkatnya dan dipeluknya erat. Dia belai-belai punggungnya sambil sesekali matanya menyapu ke ruang di sekeliling mereka. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab dan menerima balasan berlipat ganda. Dia harus mencederai orang.

    Sesaat kemudian Voldemort memang menyaksikan orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka seakan ada selubung gaib diangkat dari penglihatannya dan menampilkan apa yang disembunyikan. Orang-orang tak dikenal dan semua bergegas menuju kereta yang peluitnya kini meraung-raung tanpa jeda.

    Dia tarik tangan seorang calon penumpang namun orang itu tak menghiraukannya. Dia tarik seorang lagi dan reaksinya sama. Mereka tak melihat dan tak merasakan keberadaannya. Dia menjadi hantu di antara orang-orang mati.

    Terulang lagi? Dia tertawa keras sebelum ikut bergegas ke gerbong terdekat. Naas, dia terlempar begitu tangannya meraih pegangan pintu. Dia coba sekali lagi dan terlempar lagi hingga pintu-pintu gerbong tertutup dan kereta bergerak maju. Dia tak ingin berhenti maka beralihlah dia ke kereta lain seraya merangkul erat si bayi agar tak tertinggal.

    Kereta yang baru juga membuatnya terpelanting. Tapi sifat keras kepalanya membuat dia bangkit lagi dan berlari berlawan arah dengan tujuan kereta. Mungkin bisa menggagalkan keberangkatan kereta berikutnya, pikirnya demikian sambil terus berlari sampai berada di peron baru. Peron yang terasa familiar dengan ingatan masa lalunya. Di hadapannya King's Cross era Britania Raya sedang menghadapi gempuran Jerman meski tanpa kereta merah Hogwarts. Kereta uap dari abad 19 sebagai penggantinya. Di sisi yang lebih jauh dari kereta, jam dinding digantung di tembok peron. Pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit malah menambah ketidakcocokan benda itu dengan latar sekelilingnya. Terlebih pria dan wanita yang menaiki kereta tersebut memakai pakaian selain pakaian abad 20. Inkonsistensi berada pada jam itu. Dia menduga akan ada inkonsistensi lain seperti misalnya dia dapat ikut ke kereta kali ini. Atau pada pukul sebelas inkonsistensi lain yang lebih besar akan terjadi di tempat ini. Maka, Voldemort menunggu sambil mengamati jarum jam bergelan pelan dari angka sepuluh menuju dua belas.

    "Sepertinya ada hal menarik di jam itu."

    Voldemort tak mungkin lupa suara itu walau entah berapa lama tak mendengarnya. Suara Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup. Suara bocah keparat—

    Sedangkan di hadapannya pria dewasa menatapnya balik. Tersenyum padanya. Dia sungguh ingin merobek senyuman itu. Dari senyuman itu dia tahu tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun dia mati dengan impian yang belum terwujud. Karena senyuman itu pula dia ingat bagaimana dunia dan impiannya diruntuhkan. Keparat. Belum sempat dia bicara, si keparat mendahuluinya.

    "Kuharap stok pulih-dari-kagetmu masih banyak karena ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan—"

    "Potter. Mati juga kau akhirnya," katanya diiringi senyuman lebar. Bayi di pelukannya menelengkan kepala ke arah Potter.

    "—sebelum berang—Eh? Sayangnya, belum Riddle. Di luar dugaanmu tubuhku masih di luar King's Cross ini dan sekadar informasi untukmu, sekarang aku bisa bolak-balik dari tempat ini ke dunia luar semauku. Jadi, menegaskan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, belum, aku belum mati."

    Kerutan-kerutan tergurat makin jelas di wajah Voldemort.

    "Lalu kau datang kemari, dengan ilmu yang sama sekali tidak dimaksudkan untuk bermain-main, cuma untuk menghina kematianku?"

    Dia ulurkan tangan hendak mencekik leher Potter tapi keanehan lain terjadi. Tangannya menembus Potter dan Potter memberi tatapan menganggapnya tolol. Dia berteriak marah dan mengayunkan tangan kanan sekali lagi tetapi bayi di tangan kirinya kini menggeliat-geliut sambil terisak.

    "Prosesnya sudah dimulai," cela Potter tak terpengaruh sama sekali. "Tolong dengarkan dulu. Dan tolong pegang dia dengan kedua tangan," perintah Potter sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah bayi. Voldemort baru saja membuka mulut tapi telapak kurang ajar Potter membungkamnya. "Yang kukatakan setelah ini akan membawamu kembali ke dunia. Kau akan lahir lagi, Riddle tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus melawanku setelah terlahir."

    "Lalu kau akan membunuhku sekali lagi? Aku bisa melihat tipu muslihatmu dan tawaranmu hanya menggiurkan bagi orang-orang tak berakal. Aku tidak akan mengkuti perkataanmu, Potter."

    Terlalu tak masuk akal jika Potter tak memaksudkan apapun termasuk menghinanya lagi. Apa Dumbledore ada di balik ini? Apa ini inisatif Potter sendiri?

    Wajah Potter berubah masam lalu berkata, "Sudah kuduga kau akan begini. Tapi coba pikirkan, ini adalah kesempatan keduamu untuk menguasai dunia dan kali ini kau akan jadi pahlawannya. Ya, Riddle. Aku akan jadi penjahatnya kali ini."

    "Tidak mungkin."

    "Sangat mungkin dan sudah kurencanakan—walau cuma sehari kira-kira dan karena waktunya makin sempit, maaf tidak beri banyak penjelasan dan langsung menarikmukemasalahini jadiSEKARANG," dan Voldemort bersama si bayi terjungkal masuk ke dalam kereta berbarengan dengan suara keras peluit. Segera dia bangkit untuk membalas Potter namun sia-sia. Pintu gerbong tertutup dan kereta bergerak lambat meninggalkan Potter dan muka bersalahnya hingga tiba-tiba terdengar letusan keras lalu semuanya menjadi putih. Sebelum kesadarannya lenyap, dia merasakan dirinya yang lebih ringkih lepas dari gendongan.

    Putih makin merebak. Dia terjatuh dalam tidur.

    Kemudian hangat dan nyaman. Lalu terasa tak enak. Semua tak enak. Seseorang memaksanya pergi. Tak enak. Dia menjerit keras-keras dan menendang-nendang.

    Sayup-sayup ada suara di atasnya.

    "Selamat! Bayinya laki-laki!"

* * *

    Jarum jam berada pada angka sebelas dan duabelas tepat senano-sekon sebelum kereta yang ditumpangi Riddle menghilang dari pandangan Harry. Di hadapannya kemudian orang-orang tak dikenal berjalan lambat ke arah kereta-kereta lain. Wajah-wajah tenang mereka tidak menampakkan kesedihan, kemalangan, dan derita yang ditimbulkan oleh Perang Dunia Kedua di dunia manusia.

    Waktu di Stasiun ini memang tak berjalan linear. Harry mengetahuinya lima musim panas lalu saat mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya menemukan Voldemort di sini. Tapi bukan percobaan setahun sekali, ngomong-ngomong. Setiap kali setelah melakukan perjalanan paksa kemari salah satu dari ketiga Relikui Kematian yang disimpannya akan lenyap tanpa jejak dan muncul berbulan-bulan kemudian di tempat tak terduga. Terakhir kali Batu Kebangkitan-lah yang hilang dan ditemukan oleh salah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Kimia di kampusnya di antara pecahan gelas-gelas beaker yang seharusnya baik-baik saja tanpa tekanan atau suhu tinggi. Dia kebetulan saja melintas di depan laboratorium mereka dan kejadian selanjutnya mirip dengan efek meminum ramuan Felix Felicis, padahal dia tak meminumnya hari itu.

    Hal lain yang tak bisa membuatnya sering-sering melintas adalah Kementrian Sihir masih enggan mencabut larangan Necromancy. Walau bidang sihir ini terlarang dan selalu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi siapapun penggunanya, Harry tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Kebal. Ia duga penyebabnya adalah ketiga Relikui Kematian yang tak mau meninggalkannya itu. Tidak seperti orang-orang terkasih yang meninggalkannya satu persatu.

    Harry masih memandangi peron seberang yang atapnya lebih tinggi dan beratap kaca. Di peron itu dia dulu melihat Lily menaiki kereta dan berlalu ke suatu dunia yang tidak ia ketahui. Tapi dia tak mengejarnya. Selalu tak mengejar dan membiarkan orang-orang yang ia kenal pergi ke dunia berbeda. Sedangkan dia masih di sini diikat dengan tali merah yang berujung pada raganya di dunia.

    Dia hidup, lebih lama dari kerabatnya dan menyaksikan kemunduran-kemajuan-lalu kemunduran lagi dari umat manusia. Kondisi dunianya sekarang tak berbeda jauh dengan saat Lily lahir—sekitar dua ratus tahun lalu. Bedanya, dia kini menjadi Muggle remaja tanggung yang sedang belajar tentang budaya bangsa-bangsa yang pernah ada di Bumi. Usianya terlalu panjang sehingga dia harus berkali-kali mengganti identitas agar tidak membuat orang lain menjadi tak waras.

    Usia para penyihir menjadi lebih pendek. Jika mereka dulu bisa hidup hingga dua ratus tahun lebih, kini mencapai usia enampuluh pun adalah hal luar biasa. Mereka tak tahu mengapa usia mereka sesingkat Muggle tetapi kekuatan sihir mereka masih ada. Sebagian beranggapan keganjilan itu disebabkan oleh inti sihir di dalam perut Bumi makin menipis. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain berasumsi ini adalah kompensasi karena ada seorang atau beberapa orang yang memiliki usia amat panjang. Sebagai penyeimbang.

    Harry tak menyalahkan deduksi itu. Ia bahkan juga mengira dia menjadi salah satu penyebab utamanya. Dan karena itulah dia membawa Voldemort kembali walaupun dia sama sekali tak bisa menduga kapan rivalnya itu terlahir lagi.

    Sambil memejamkan mata, dia tarik tali merahnya hingga dia terlempar lalu telentang di lantai dingin penuh liuk-liuk Rune dan aksara Armenia dan dikelilingi lima lilin putih sebagai penerang. Buntalan Jubah Gaib berisi Batu Kebangkitan dan Tongkat Elder tergeletak di antara kakinya. Dia kembali.

    "Oi, Potts—Jadah haram! Kau ngapain?!"

    Sinar lampu dari luar masuk bersama dengan seorang pemuda pendek yang lagi-lagi meneriakinya dan menganggapnya kurang kerjaan karena tiduran di lantai dapur saat musim dingin dan bergelap-gelapan, bisa dikira sedang melakukan hal tidak-tidak.

    Harry cuma nyengir sebelum berkilah, "Eh? Ini cuma uji coba dari kelas Professor Whatman tadi sore, Chuck." Teman seasramanya yang tak puas dengan jawaban itu melenggang pergi dan membiarkan dia membereskan lilin-lilin dan rangkaian huruf di lantai yang tak terlihat Muggle. Sedangkan pikirannya mencoba mengira-ngira terlahir di mana dan tahun berapa Riddle nanti. Semoga saja masih di Bumi, pikirnya seraya menatap langit berbintang.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : bersambung. chapter berikutnya sedikit tentang Harry & sebagian besar tentang kehidupan baru Voldemort. Saran/kritik silakan tulis di review. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~  
> 13-14 September 14


End file.
